


Dancing

by sheendav



Series: Scenes from the South Downs [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A Nightingale Sings in Berkeley Square (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Plant POV, Slow Dancing, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav
Summary: The Plants have noticed some very distinct changes in their master since moving to the South Downs... the master's companion seems to have something to do with it...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Scenes from the South Downs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professional_fangirl14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_fangirl14/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Introduction to Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443305) by [sheendav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav). 



> A collection of one-offs from Crowley and Aziraphale's life in the South Downs, written in the same universe as 'Introduction to Touch' by the same author. It is not 100% necessary to read that story beforehand, but all of these little tales make more sense if you know the history of touch created for them in that original core story. The most important thing to know is that Aziraphale is deeply insecure about sex, touch and his body. By the time they get to the South Downs, the Angel's confidence is slowly building and these one-offs will show the growth of that confidence.
> 
> Appreciation to the many people to whom the song 'A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square' is attributed. 
> 
> (This is gifted with much appreciation to professional_fangirl14 for leaving wonderfully encouraging comments on my first ever work 'Introduction to Touch'. She requested slow dancing... I took it in an unexpected direction, but one I think will be appreciated... enjoy!)

When the cottage in the South Downs was purchased, Crowley moved a few of the plants from his Mayfair flat over to the greenhouse in his and Aziraphale's new shared home. The Demon's constant shouting hadn't done nearly enough to prevent leaf spots in some of his larger plants. So, in an effort to turn over a new leaf (as it were), rather than banish them directly to the wood chipper on the roof, Crowley allowed himself to be convinced by his Angel love that maybe they just needed a change of scenery in order to flourish.

At present, these plants are sitting in the greenhouse, which they like well enough, but are finding themselves feeling rather confused and unsettled. Because… well… there's just so much LAUGHTER coming from their master in this new environment. They hear it in the greenhouse, especially when the master's new companion is with him. They hear it in the garden outside the greenhouse, usually when the two are enjoying beverages and lounging in chairs or on a blanket. They even hear it all the way across the back lawn inside the house, often late into the night while a kind of music they aren't used to hearing wafts softly from the cracked open windows. 

The master usually likes something his companion calls 'Be-Bop'… something a plant can really shake its tendrils to. The companion likes a slower, at times more pleasant music with no singing… which he seems to listen to when the master is in the greenhouse focused on their growth and development.

They remain uncertain as to whether the laughter is a good or bad thing, and whether or not it bodes well for their continued survival. The master yells less here in the cottage by the sea… though no less passionately. His expectations remain high… especially towards a new collection of orchids that are being grown for some unknown special purpose. They are grateful for the shift in his attention from their own bright verdant leaves to the orchid's delicate petals. 

Perhaps it is not that the laughter is unsettling, only that it is unfamiliar. The master used to laugh only when viewing television before the companion started visiting… the laugher he shares with the companion is pointedly different in nature. There are many other new feelings and emotions the master experiences and sends into their general atmosphere… also unfamiliar to previous years of their habitation within the master's homes…

There is what they believe to be contentment, and calm… which leads to considerably less shaking of their leaves. There is at times a sort of overwhelmed feeling… a combination of anxiety and worry and self-doubt; they struggle not to wilt in these specific moments, though they are few in number. There is at times a brilliant, cascading swell of passion… which actually instills greater fear in them than the master's yelling. This passion has led to unexplained/immature/out-of-season blooming among their flowering brethren. The master doesn't like the flowering to happen before it's time. They are certainly kept on their toes… though they have no toes as they are plants… and it makes for a far more dynamic life than they previously led. 

At this exact moment in time, their favorite feelings between the master and his companion are wafting gently into their general sphere. A tendril of ivy with a view of the large bay window overlooking the greenhouse observes the figures inside, and they are gently moving together in sync. There is a music playing that falls between the 'be-bop' and the music without the singing. It is slow and sweet and sad and blissful and full of something they believe is called love… though they aren't sure if the feeling is coming from the music or the beings moving to it. 

Their master is taller than his companion, and his arms are draped around the companion's neck… wrists crossed on top of each other, arms resting on shoulders and their foreheads leaning together. The companion's hands rest on the master's hips, and they sway gently to the words and melody that flow out of the record player, through the walls and into the world outside…

'That certain night  
The night we met  
There was magic abroad in the air  
There were angels dining at the Ritz  
And a nightingale sang in Berkeley square…

The moon that lingered over London town  
Poor puzzled moon he wore a frown  
How could he know we two were so in love  
The whole damned world seemed upside down…'

As the song continues, their heads turn so that their lips can touch together, mouths searching for something they can't quite seem to find but are willing to spend an eternity trying. Their bodies eventually become flush against each other, but still they sway and whisper and laugh. The master brings his hands down to the companion's hips, taking a moment to look for what appears to be permission with his eyes and words… the companion nods and the master's hands travel lower on his body, causing more laughter from the companion and a reddening of their face. Both sets of hands continue to travel, and lips continue to touch, and the feelings the two are emanating begin to turn into that passionate kind that the plants fear…

They send a message of warning to the orchids to gird themselves for what is to come… the master had been upset earlier this week that they were not blooming quite enough to his liking, but they suspect it is not quite time for a full bloom either. Everyone in the greenhouse from the ivy to the herbs start to tremble a little in anticipation… they've felt this sort of thing before… and know a delightful yet potentially troublesome explosion of feeling and sensation is just on the other side of the greenhouse wall. 

They cross their tendrils in hope that whatever the master and his companion are about to experience, it results in the plants appearing pleasing to the master's golden eyes come morning…

**Author's Note:**

> These little one-offs are just flowing out of me for some reason... if you have a suggestion of something for them to enjoy/explore in their South Downs life feel free to comment!


End file.
